The Knight and his Lavender Moon
by The Scribe13
Summary: In the moments they made love nothing mattered, not his crown nor his wife. (Sasuke/Hinata)(lemon filled)


I do not own Naruto or GoT

Very adult content, inspiration from _Game_ _of Thrones_.

This was bet. A cruel fucking beat.

I am not this sick.

Don't judge, just read and review. Please review.

Tis' an oneshot.

Prologue

_Hinata Hyuuga sat in her room, blushing a bright pink that went lower than her silk robe exposed. Sasuke was coming home from the war, they had not been the together for months. The mere thought of him made her legs rub together in anticipation. The distinct sound of armor clashing and clinking made its way to her ears, her __**Sasuke**__ was home. The chamber doors slammed open, a tall handsome dark haired man emerged his armor bloodstained. Onyx eyes clouded with lust and hunger stared at her as she slowly dropped her robe. Large milky white breast bounced as pink nipples stood erect, long indigo curls fell to her waist. Wide hips swayed towards him as tiny curls guarded the front of her womanhood, indigo curls nestling themselves between her legs. In seconds she was before him, stripping his armor away in silence._

"_I've missed you" she whispered, undoing his trousers. His member stood out, erect, she grinned eagerly taking the member in her mouth._

"_I have not felt your touch for too long" he grunted to the bobbing head. Hinata ran her wet tongue around the thick shaft._

"_Hmm" she moaned out swirled her tongue around the tip of his prick. Then cupped his balls. Sasuke's fingers gripped the roots of her hair, pulling her head closer. She swallowed more of him, her gag reflex virtually non-existent. His moans increased as he felt her massage his sack._

"_You will not leave this room for months to come" he promised thrusting himself more into her mouth. Her only response was a squeeze to his scrotum and run her teeth over his cock. Promises, Promises, she thought. Her small hands fondled his sack, giving it the occasional squeeze._

"_I-I'm going to-" a wet pop came accompanied by white liquid blasting into her mouth, drinking it in hungrily she swallowed more of him and massaged his balls with her thumb earning her an extra squirt._

_She rose off her knees and stood on shaky feet before him."Yes Hina" he praised, wiping the liquid from the corner of her mouth._

"_S-Sasuke-sama" she moaned sucking on his finger whimpering lowly as he detracted his hand from her mouth._

"_Lay down" he ordered, forever obedient she fell into the thick blanket covered floor surrounded by black satin cushions, that was their room anyhow. Blue and black, He positioned himself between her pale thighs, his onyx eyes never leaving her opal ones, she gasped as he entered her. Her tight wet womanhood began to adjust to the new object. Sasuke couldn't wait that long and began jerking his hips to and fro from her twat, he groaned at the tightness of her, she still felt like a virgin, tight around him, her walls strangling his length. She kissed him hungrily as her sharp nails dug into his pale back, leaving pink marks. He moaned into her mouth as she began to thrust upwards, meeting his every thrust. Long legs pulled him closer, the heels of her feet digging into his butt cheeks. In the moments they made love nothing mattered, not his crown nor his __**wife**__. _

_Sakura_ Haruno sat in front of her mirror as servants brushed her pink hair; her _husband_ had not once visited her chambers. _He must have spent the night with __**her, **_she thoughtscowling slightly. Their marriage was nothing but a façade, he never touched her, not even once. Sighing softlyshe was not his _precious lavender_, that's what he told her their wedding night when he left their nuptial chamber for **her **bed. The signs were all there on the few occasions they met before the wedding, but he was _**Sasuke Uchiha**_ all the women in the Seven Kingdoms wanted him, she was no exception.

"Milady Namikaze Naruto is here to see you" said one of the servants; she did, and probably never will bother to know her name.

"Send him in" she ordered, sending away all of her other servants. Naruto walked in locking the door behind him, she ran to his arms pressing him against the large maple door.

"My love" she said as they peeled each other's clothing off, soon moans and grunts of pleasure filled the room. Sasuke could spend an eternity with his _precious lavender._ Her Namikaze was enough.

"My King!" yelled Hinata slumping into him as he spilled his seed into her womb. _Hopefully creating an heir,_ he thought as she milked him, riding out her orgasm. The warm soapy bath water surrounded them, as they parted, flower petals floated on the water. His pale love's fingers played with the petals, her lavender eyes dancing in the morning light.

"I'm sending Sakura away" he said watching as Hinata straightened herself nibbling on her swollen lower lip "-I'm annulling our marriage" at this point her stood behind her, arms under her bosom, his chin on her head.

"Why?" she asked turning to face him.

"It was long overdue" he said massaging her soft arse, loving the cushiony feeling of it in his calloused hands.

"But she's your Queen" she said looking at him under her long eyelashes bashfully.

"I have never lain with her" he said nibbling her pale neck, his hands exploring her soaked body.

"I know" she said smiling at the memory of him going to her chamber that night.

_Tears flowed from her eyes, running like a waterfall. Sasuke was being married tonight, and tonight he would lay with his femme. The man she loved would give himself to another and she would have no control over it. _

"_Hinata…" a familiar voice called. Could it be? She thought, no it was his wedding night what would he would he be doing with here?_

"_Sasuke…?" she responded unsure if it was her love._

"_Open the door" he commanded his voice uncharacteristically timid and alarmed complying she dragged her body to the door hesitant. Her small hands raised the wooden bar at her door, pushing the creaky old entrance open. Her heart beat picked up at the sight in front of her Sasuke wore the king's crest on his armor.__**They are married. it really happened**__, she thought. He brushed pass her and sat on the bed, the very bed she had given him her virginity. Had he come to mock her?_

"_Shut the door." he told her stripping his armor off, leaving his perfectly lean yet muscular body open. The door was shut within seconds._

"_Y-You're not supposed to be here" she said ignoring his approaching body, his dark eyes watching her like a wolf his prey. _

"_I am to be with the woman who I consider my wife tonight" he said undoing the binding ties of her dress._

_She remained speechless for a while, the dress feel to her and she automatically stepped out of it. Sasuke picked her up and threw over his board shoulder. Hinata squeaked when her smacked her arse._

"_B-But S-Sakura…" she managed when thrown on the bed, bare back hitting the plush mattress, breasts jiggling._

"_Is not the one I love," he whispered parting her fleshy legs to view the tiny pink treasure between them. _

"_Love comes" she said wisely moaning as he thrusted into her, they fell into an all too familiar dance they had become accustomed too, moaning and crying out as they made love, that night he was with his Queen and she her King. _

"So that I may have my real Queen stand beside me" he whispered kissing her neck, snapping her out of her reverie.

"You wish to marry me?" she asked smiling brightly at the idea.

"Yes my moon" he said squeezing her ass, before moving away from her. He climbed out of the bath, mooning her. Not that she minded.

"I have to see the head priest" He told her placing his tunic on shielding his body from her for the moment.

"Good-Bye my King" she murmured emersing herself in the water, long after he left for the temple.

Whispers and murmurs were all that could be heard in the temple. Devotees gave offerings; wives prayed with gratitude that their husbands were home, tears of happiness streaming down their faces, and as mothers prayed in thanks for their sons. The priest wondered around the clay temple, a rosary in hand as he blessed patrons. The Young Femmes scurried behind following their husband with heads bowed and faces covered as tradition.

"Kakashi!" a voice called behind him, one he'd recognize anywhere.

"My King." the priest did a mocking bow to him, his exposed eye crinkling with merriment.

"I have to speak with you" he said casting a warily glance to the herd of young girls dressed in transparent garments, only their faces truly covered.

"Fine…" with a wave of his hand the girls scrambled off to an unidentified location.

"What can I do for you my King?" the gray haired man asked, as they walked together, down the temple corridors.

"I wish to end my marriage." he said his arms folded behind his back.

"On what grounds?" the knowledgeable old man said scratching his chin concealed under his mask.

"We never consummated it." he said walking forward not noticing the priest had stopped walking.

"Then who have you been with?" the man asked jogging up to his younger friend "-the _former_ Hyuga princess?" he questioned.

"You have haven't you?" Kakashi continued at seeing the smirk on his face.

"I'll wait for the papers" the man groaned. He hated paperwork.

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura her legs wrapped around his mid-section like a python as he plunged into her core at an inhuman speed.

"So wet Sakura" he teased pinched her undersized breast. The opening of the chamber door went unnoticed by the lovers as they continued rapidly.

"Isn't this a wonderful sight" an all too familiar male voice said.

"What do you want bastard?" asked Naruto bringing Sakura her orgasm, she still in a daze unable to see that her husband had arrived, laid back on the bed pulling him with her.

"Will you too stop **fucking **for two seconds and listened to me!" ordered Sasuke a look of disgust miring his face. Pulling out of Sakura who rushed to cover herself, blabbering apologizes to the King; Naruto began to search for his clothes.

"Stop your rambling woman" spat Sasuke.

"What is it Uchiha?" asked Naruto pulling up his trousers, his voice laced with venom.

"I came here to tell your _**woman"**_ she winced at emphasis on the word woman, but it was true she gave herself to Naruto over and over again and would gladly do it again, she loved him that much "-she has two hours to get the hell out of my Kingdom" he finished.

"What!" she snarled at him "I am your Queen!" she yelled outraged, she didn't love nor did she care for him but it was unheard of, the King separating from his Queen, it was simply not done! What would happen to her?

"Not anymore." he said smugly folding his arms.

"Annulment." Naruto said in both shock and understanding.

"My reputation will be tarnished." she pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"And?" he said walking out of the room, as if there was not a care in the world, leaving the papers on her oak table, the blood signature of the priest glowing in the dim light.

"Is this not what we wanted?" Naruto asked once they were alone.

"What will become of me?" she asked sobbing into his chest, ignoring his past question.

"I am the Leader of my kingdom" he said thoughtfully, stroking her bubblegum hair gently "And my Mother has been nagging me to wed" Sakura looked at him in amazement. Did he just propose to her? She kissed him and they wasted no time to leave for his kingdom.

The ceremony was grand. The first one nothing in comparison, it was held in the same temple as the last, only with a lighter aura, the gods seemed to agree with this one. It was indeed blessed. The groom wore his king's robes, his amber crown on his head. The bride wore a white tunic, her indigo hair spilling to her hips. Yes, certainly this wedding was different, the kingdom could tell for the mere joy that radiated from the couple as they shared a passionate kiss after sharing blood and made their offerings to the gods.

Most definitely this marriage would be filled with more joys and love than the last. The night and his moon, forever together.

Epilogue

_Moonlight bathed the private garden; the garden was the most beautiful Hinata had ever seen lavenders and hydrangeas grow so beautifully. Her lilac long sleeved dress clung to her, accenting her large ample bosom, small waist and wide child bearing hips complimented by her thick thighs and round bum. Small arms clung to her legs, looking down she saw a pair of onyx eyes belonging to her son Itachi named after his father's brother who died at war. Lifting her young son to her hips she smiled at him._

"_Missing your Father too" she concluded, knowing he could not answer her back, the boy could not talk yet, he nodded a yes to his mother tugging at her dress's neck._

"_Hungry?" she asked receiving another yes. Smiling slightly she loosed her corset top letting her breast out. Itachi began to suck down greedily on his mother's nipple his chubby fingers clutching her pale bosom, totally unaware off a guard presenting himself to her._

"_Your King has returned, my Queen" the guard said doing everything in his power not to glance up at the Queen. A grin grew on her face as she detached her son's lips much to his chagrin the young prince was not yet satisfied, seeing her son's pout she ordered the guard to give him to his wet nurse before putting him to bed. Tying her top back she raced up the east tower, in a great hurry to get to her king. If only to show him how much he was missed. _

Thoughts? I live on reviews, :)


End file.
